


without reservations

by tawnyPort



Series: HSWC 2013 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Shipping World Cup, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m-I’m sorry, highblood.” You can see the conflicting impulses in him and it’s glorious. You want to record it on the inside of your eyelids to play back on demand. Eq’s lean body clenches down on itself like he’d bow if his arms weren’t restrained against the wire enclosure around the arena where he normally strifes with his robots.  He’s covered forehead to waist in a thin sheen of sweat, betraying just how tortured he already is. And you’ve barely gotten started. “Please forgive my impertinence.”</p><p>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	without reservations

**Author's Note:**

> For [HSWC Bonus Round 1](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=481189#cmt481189): “I urge you all today, especially today during these times of chaos and war, to love yourself without reservations and to love each other without restraint. Unless you're into leather.”― Margaret Cho

“Ampora—”

The slap echoes through the arena and the cage behind Equius shudders with the weight of his recoil. You watch patiently as the vivid blue of your handprint rises and fades on his cheek, though the faint lines where your claws caught on his cheekbone remain.

First blood, Eridan.

“What are we even doin here if you’re not intendin to follow even the first rule, land dweller?”

“I’m-I’m sorry, highblood.” You can see the conflicting impulses in him and it’s glorious. You want to record it on the inside of your eyelids to play back on demand. Eq’s lean body clenches down on itself like he’d bow if his arms weren’t restrained against the wire enclosure around the arena where he normally strifes with his robots. He’s covered forehead to waist in a thin sheen of sweat, betraying just how tortured he already is. And you’ve barely gotten started. “Please forgive my impertinence.”

“No.” You step forward, selecting a ball gag from your captchalogue and showing it to him as you crouch; as per his request, he’s kneeling with his arms chained over his head. You both know his hands will go numb before too long but, as you’ve discovered after some experimentation, that just tends to extend things. He can’t use what he can’t feel.

“I’m sick a hearin your apologies, dirt scraper. You think you’re so high and mighty just because your blood edges closer to noble than a lot of peoples but you’re still nothing compared to me an the sooner you remember that the happier we’re both going to be.” You force it into his mouth and tie it behind his head as you speak, testing the tightness with your finger once you’re done. He’s absolutely gorgeous like this, legs bent under him, knees spread wide apart, head hanging, throat compulsively swallowing as his tongue gets used to having the gag on it. “Are we fuckin clear?” you whisper into his ear, trailing your fingers over his thighs.

He lifts his head and nods rapidly at you, pupils wide and cheeks flushed even as the corners of his mouth turn down in involuntary disdain for your language. Every part of you in tingling in unrestrained antipication.

You slide down in front of your matesprit, kissing the side of his neck and his chest as you slowly lay down before him. When you look up again his eyes are wide with shock and he’s shaking his head. He hates seeing you debase yourself like this, laying on the floor, but what’s he going to do about it? You kiss the inside of his knee and smirk.

“Are you questionin my authority here, blueblood? I can’t imagine you’d even consider doin something like that after we literally just had a conversation about this. I know land dwellers are stupid but that’s just common fuckin courtesy.” You aren’t particularly interested in his answer but the way he leans back on his heels and tilts his pelvis forward are all the answer you really need. You tuck his writhing bulge into the slim leather belt that hangs arond his hips for precisely this purpose and slither forward until your mouth meets his nook.

You tease him as slowly as you dare. The angle’s not exactly easy on your neck but the view when you roll your eyes up is to die for as his torso flexes forward—he’s trying to watch you, direct you, maybe force you to get up, all of which you gleefully ignore—and then back as he loses control of himself. His nook pulses around your tongue and against your lips, just warm enough to feel different and just as STRONG as the rest of him. You’re both a little uncomfortable with the idea of you penetrating him but this is a perfect compromise. You can tell from the groans behind the gag exactly what he thinks as you drag your tongue flat over his sensitive folds before thrusting it up into him and, well, you’d do this every day if you could. Your own nook is slick just from watching him, smelling him, tasting him all the way to the back of your throat.

You dig your hands into his hips as his breathing speeds up and his back arches, holding him there until he comes with a—with a yell? You look up but his head is thrown back and you’re not moving until you’ve kissed him through the aftershocks.

Once he stills, though, you sit up and look at his face.  
He bit through the gag. Not just through the tie but through the ball itself. You don’t mean to but you’re looking at the troll you pity and he has tiny pieces of red rubber stuck between his jagged, broken teeth, and you just have to laugh.

Equius looks wounded until you lean forward and kiss him deeply, using you tongue to pry the rubber free. He tries to squirm away but he doesn’t really have anywhere to do.

“Highblood, your mouth is still covered in my… f100ids.” The wounded look is replaced with that combination of unbridled lust and disgust that you have come to identify as pretty much Equius’ entire personality in one facial expression. His entire voice changes when he tries to speak with his quirk. You spit the rubber into your hand and throw it away. “Please clean yourself up before making contact with me.”

You snort and instead reach down, freeing his bulge and stroking it once with your hand as you move to straddle his hips. “I got a better idea.” You kiss him again and guide his bulge to your nook, biting your lip as he slides into you. “How about I make out with you fluids an all while fuckin myself on your bulge an I scream your name into your mouth when I come?”

 

His hips buck up underneath you and he moans his consent as you drop your head to kiss him again. You’re both going to be achingly sore tomorrow but right now you don’t care. This is the only time you ever truly see him letting go, when he doesn’t have a choice about whether he does or not, and every bruise and strain is worth it.


End file.
